1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector includes a housing and optical fibers. The housing includes an optical surface and defines grooves and receiving holes through the optical surface. The grooves communicate with the receiving holes. The optical fibers are received in the grooves with one end received in the receiving holes. The receiving holes have small diameters, such as 0.126 millimeters, so it is difficult to clean and remove debris. Thus, transmission efficiency of the optical fiber connector may be reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector to overcome the shortcomings mentioned above.